Road Trip
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Takes place during the episode 'Bloodlines'. Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this story takes place during the episode 'Bloodlines'. My story begins right where the episode began….right before Damon shows up to save Elena from her accident. I used some direct quotes and changed some others! I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! I love hearing what you think!!!**

**Chapter 1**

I had just flipped my car over, what was I thinking driving that fast on a dark road. And Oh my god I hit someone! How could I be so stupid. Just then I saw the man I hit begin to move….and get up.

"What the hell?"

He began walking towards my car. I couldn't get loose, the seat belt had me stuck. I began to scream, not like I thought it would even do any good. All of the sudden I open my eyes and the man was running away from my car like something had scared him off. I heard someone.

"Are you stuck?"

"Damon?" I said half in tears. I was relieved it was him. "It's my seatbelt."

"OK I need you to put your hands on the roof, OK. Ready 1, 2, 3."

Damon got me out of the car quickly.

"Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

He tried to set me down but I couldn't hold myself up so he continued to support me.

"I look like her." I said and then everything went black.

I could feel the heat of the sun on my face. I began to open my eyes, I was confused, I didn't know where I was for a minute. I looked over to my left and saw Damon driving. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Good morning." He said to me.

"Damon, where are we? My car….where is my car?"

"I pulled your car to the side…"

"Oh my god the man….I hit a man….and then he….he got up. Was he a…"

"From what I could tell, yes."

"Do you know him?"

"No, if I never met him then I don't know him." He said turning to me lifting one eyebrow. "It's not like we all hang out at the vamp bar and grill."

"Damon you have to pull over no one knows where I am." I started checking my pockets. "Where is my phone? Damon, please pull over."

"Uh geeze you were so much more fun while you were asleep." He said pulling off to the side of the road.

I got out of the car a little too fast. Damon quickly was at my side.

"I am fine." I said sounding a little confused. Just then I heard my phone ringing. "That's my phone!"

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. "Mmmm it's your boyfriend." I just shook my head and turned away. Damon hit the answer button and said "Hello, Elena's phone."

I only heard Damon's side of the conversation.

"Yes, she is here….and she is fine." He paused for a few seconds "She really doesn't want to talk to you right now." He paused again "You have a good day, bye now."

"We have to go back." I said the minute he hung up the phone.

"Come on Elena, you don't want to go back now, your problems will be there when we get back, I promise."

I stood there for a minute leaning against the car thinking. I could really use a break from everything back home.

"Will I be safe with you?"

"Yes." As soon as he said it I believed him 100%. I didn't think I would but I did.

"Do you promise not to do that mind control thing with me, I don't have my necklace." I said grabbing my neck.

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car." He said walking back over to the driver's side door. I sighed and got into the car.

"You know." I said as I put my seatbelt on. "You never answered my question."

"And what question would that be."

"Where are we going on our little road trip?"

"Well, we are actually here already. We are in Georgia."

"And how long are we going to be visiting Georgia?"

Damon shrugged and looked at me. "A couple days."

"I don't have any clothes with me, or a toothbrush, or…"

"Well we will stop and buy some clothes."

"OK."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just didn't think you could be that agreeable."

"Oh my purse, I left it in Stefan's room. It has my money in it."

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it. So speaking of Stefan, what happened last night?"

I didn't respond, I turned my head and started staring out the window. We didn't speak the rest of the car ride. I wanted to ask him about Katherine and why I looked like her and if they knew about the resemblance before they came to town, but I couldn't, not yet. Damon pulled into a hotel parking lot and we both un-bulked our seatbelts and got out of the car.

"Hello." The women behind the counter greeted us. "Do you have reservations with us?"

"Yes, Salvatore."

The women typed on her computer and asked Damon for his credit card. She returned the credit card to him along with a room key.

"Please enjoy your stay."

Damon walked towards the elevators and I followed. We took the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hall to room #655. Damon unlocked the door and held it open for me. The room was beautiful very big, it even had a small kitchen and separate living room area. And only one bed.

"Uh Damon? There is only one bed."

"Yes, well I wasn't planning on having company on this trip, but then I saw you all damsel in distress like and well I couldn't help but help you out and bring you along. Don't worry, you take the bed."

"Come on lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well I promised you a shopping trip and I also have a stop to make after."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!!**

**Chapter 2**

We walked out to Damon's car, and got in. We drove for about twenty minutes and pulled into a mall parking lot.

"So, where to first?" Damon asked as he held the mall entrance door open.

"Well I need some pajamas, probably at least one pair of jeans, two shirts…and some…some underwear. Oh and I will need to get a toothbrush."

We walked into the first store and I went right the pajama section, Damon followed behind. I grabbed a pajama set from the rack. It was a pair of purple plaid pants and a purple tank top. I turned around and saw Damon standing behind me holding up a sexy piece of lingerie.

"I think I like this one better." He said shaking the lingerie.

I tried to hold in my laugh and instead it came out as a smirk. I ignored him and went over to the underwear. I grabbed two bras and two pairs of panties. When I turned around Damon was inches from my face.

"God Damon."

"Hmmmm, I am sure my brother would love to know that you think I am a God." He said whispering into my ear.

I slapped him lightly on the arm, and walked by him. I headed for the regular clothes section and grabbed a pair of jeans a couple of shirts.

"OK I think I am done."

"Uh uh. You haven't modeled them for me.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Damon, I know my sizes I don't need to try them on."

"Elena, If I am going to be buying these for you, I think I should e able to see ho they look first."

"Fine." I said in an aggravating tone. I walked over to the dressing room and went in. I took off my jeans and put on the new ones. I took off my shirt and grabbed one of the ones I had picked out. I walked out of the dressing room and walked over to Damon who was sitting on the couch.

"Well."

"Hmmmm. Turn around." He said spinning his finger in the air.

I rolled my eyes and turned. "Well." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"You look great."

I smiled and walked back to the dressing room to try on the other shirt. I came out and stood in front of him for a second then turned around and laughed.

"Great again." He said.

I went to sit on the couch next to him.

"Do I have to try on my pajamas?"

He looked right into my eyes and said "No. But I would like to see you in the pajamas that I picked out." He said with a smirk.

"I can't try that on in the store." I said softly leaning in close to him. I smiled and got up and walked back to the dressing room. I wasn't sure why I said that, I don't normally flirt with people who aren't my boyfriend and to be honest I have never flirted like that with even Stefan. I got undressed and put on my old cloths.

"So, don't you need to get some things?" I asked as I walked up to Damon.

"Yea, I will meet you at the register in two minutes.' He said. He took off before I could say anything. I walked over the register and Damon arrived a few seconds after me with a pair of jeans, some shirts and it looked like some boxer briefs. He gave the women his credit card; she ran it through and gave it back to Damon with his receipt. We walked back to the car and Damon put the bags in the trunk. As soon as he pulled out of the mall parking lot my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering.

"Hello?"

"Elena, are you OK? Where are you?"

"I am fine Stefan." I said I an aggravated tone.

"Tell me where you are and I will come get you."

"What make you think I want you to come get me? You lied Stefan and I don't want to see you right now."

"Elena, I have your necklace. It is not safe to be with Damon."

"He won't hurt me Stefan. I said before hanging up.

"Is….everything OK?" Damon asked turning his head to look at me.

"Don't pretend to care Damon. I know your gloating on the inside."

Damon pulled into another parking lot and parked the car.

"Who says I am pretending?" He said before he got out of the car.

"A Bar?" I said as I got out of the car and closed the door. "Really Damon? They won't let me in."

"Sure they will." He said looking back at me.

We walked into the bar and Damon was immediately greeted by the bartender in a very friendly manor. We walked up to the bar and sat down.

"She is a witch." Damon whispered to me.

"Ahh." I said. "Damon I need to use the bathroom."

"It's in the back hunny." The bartender said pointing to the restrooms.

"Thank you."

When I came back from the bathroom there was a plate in front of my seat with a burger and fries on it.

"I figured you might be hungry." Damon said eating a fry off my plate.

"Starving actually." I took a bite of y burger and looked at Damon. "Damon, why do I look like her?"

"Like Katherine? Honestly, I have no idea. She must be an ancestor of yours."

"So, if I am related to Katherine does that make me part vampire?"

"No, Vampires can't procreate…but we love to try. Katherine must have had a child before she was turned." He said taking another fry.

"How can you eat if you're supposed to be…"

"My body pretty much functions normally as long as I get enough blood."

Bree, the bartender came back over and handed Damon a beer.

"Can I get one too?"

Damon looked over at me and said "Really?"

"Yea, you said I need a break and your right, I do I need a break from being me." Bree brought me the beer and I took a big sip.

After some time before I knew it the whole bar was doing shots and I was leading them. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said yelling into the phone."

"Elena? Where the hell have you been?"

"Aunt Jenna? Hang on it's kind of loud in here." I looked at Damon and pointed to the door. I walked outside and turned the corner.

"Hello, Aunt Jenna, I am sorry but…"

Someone grabbed me from behind and I dropped my phone. They covered my mouth and dragged me down the street a ways.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled. "What do you think…." Then I saw his eyes, he was a vampire. I calmed myself a little and asked "What do you want?" I was shaking and I am sure that he heard my heart beating so hard it almost burst through my chest.

"I am after your little boyfriend. You are just the bait."

"My boyfriend?" I asked confused. And then I saw Damon walk around the corner. "Damon no!" I screamed.

The vampire jumped out ad tackled Damon he started punching him until Damon was o the ground. I ran over to the both of them, that was probably not too smart, me running over to break up a vampire fight, not the smartest thing.

"What did he do to you?" I asked trying to distract the vampire.

"He killed my girlfriend, she went to visit Stefan and he killed her."

"Lexi? Your girlfriend was Lexi? She told me about you, she said you were human."

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?"

"Yes, of course." He said as he poured gasoline over him.

"Look Lexi was good that means you are good, Please don't hurt him, walk away be better then him." He looked up at me and then looked at Damon. He kicked Damon into a nearby wall and ran away. I ran up to Damon and fell to my knees.

"Damon? Damon, are you OK?"

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!!! Writing these FanFictions are helping me deal with the break that Vampire Diaries is on right now!!! Enjoy the next chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Damon." I was so relieved that Lexi's boyfriend agreed to let Damon live. I was still shaking from all the nerves. I don't even know what I would have done if he had gone through with it and killed Damon.

"Yea….I am OK." Damon said trying to stand up.

"Wait should you stand already?"

"I am fine. Come on I will walk you to the car and then I will just go say bye to Bree." Damon walked me back to his car. He seemed a little unsteady. I was a little shocked actually; I knew how strong Damon was so to see a vampire be able to actually come close to killing him scared me immensely. We approached the car and Damon unlocked and opened the passenger door for me. "I will be right back." He said. He locked the door and walked towards the bar to say goodbye to Bree.

I sat in the car waiting for Damon to return. I stared out the window hoping and praying that Lexi's boyfriend wouldn't have a change of heart and come back to find us. A few minutes later I saw Damon walk out of the bar and I let out a sigh of relief. With vampire speed he was back at the car unlocking his door.

"So, ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Yes, I think I had enough excitement for one night." I said looking at him and smiling.

Damon drove us back to the hotel. The car ride was relatively silent except for the music coming from the stereo. Damon popped the trunk when he parked and grabbed all of our bags. When we got to our room Damon placed all the bags on the bed and turned the television on.

"So, I think I am going to take a shower." I said grabbing my pajamas out of one of the bags.

"Enjoy." He said turning to look at me.

I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and began taking my clothes off. I folded my jeans and my shirt and neatly put my underwear on top before I stepped into the shower. I suddenly wished I had picked up some shower gel, hotel shower gels and soaps are never the best, no matter how nice the hotel is. My mind began to wonder and I started to think about what happened with Stefan. Could he really be using me as some weird Katherine replacement? I just really wished I had found this out before I slept with him. I finished washing up and then washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower then dried myself off. _'Oh crap'_ I thought to myself. I forgot to pick up a toothbrush. I turned and noticed a new toothbrush on the counter. I was grateful that I wouldn't have to live with bad breath for the next couple days. I put on my new pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

I put my clothes on the bench outside the bathroom and went to see what Damon was up to. Damon was sitting at the end of the bed watching television. He looked so….normal just sitting there doing a normal human activity.

"So what are you watching?" I asked as I turned down the bed on the opposite side of where Damon was sitting. I slid under the blankets and fixed the pillow so it was behind me while I leaned against the headboard.

Damon looked back at me and smirked. "Just some movie. How was your shower?"

"Wonderful." I said tilting my head to the side.

"Did you want to go to sleep? I can shut this off."

"No, no I will watch the movie with you." I said. "Come on sit back here, it will be more comfortable." I said patting the spot on the bed right next to me.

Damon came back and leaned against the headboard with me. He leaned in closer to me and said "Thank you."

I could feel his warm breath on me; I felt a shiver through my body. "For….?"

"For saving my life tonight, I don't think there is anybody else that would actually save my life."

"Huh, I did, didn't I? Well, you kind of saved my life last night so I kind of owed you." I said smiling and looking into his eyes. "Guess we are even." I whispered.

"Yea I guess we are." He said turning back to the television.

"So….catch me up…what is going on." I said motioning my hand towards the television.

"Well it is about a forty year old guy who has never had sex."

"Hmmm….sounds interesting." I said turning my attention to the movie.

We both watched the movie. Every so often I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't look over because being a vampire he would have definitely caught me. And I am not sure how I would explain just staring at my boyfriend's brother while we watched a movie. I know it was wrong but I liked that he was looking at me every so often. Damon made me feel different than how I felt with Stefan. I felt safe with Damon like I did with Stefan but Damon….he made me feel alive. We had fun together. I don't think Stefan would ever take me to a bar for a night of drinking or just take off with me on a road trip.

The credits of the movie started to roll and Damon grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

"Yea, I guess. I am getting a little tired. I said not really meaning it. I didn't really want him to go and sleep on the couch. I don't know what it was but I needed to be near him, I needed him next to me. "Look, Damon you have had a rough night. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

"Elena I will be fine, I…"

I didn't let him finish. "Damon, please it is fine the bed is plenty big enough for us to share."

"Well if you really want to share a bed with me that bad…" He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear. "Then who am I to deny you that." I smiled at him and fixed my pillow so I could lie down. "I will just go wash up and change." He said grabbing his pajamas and walking towards the bathroom.

I turned on my side facing the empty space; an empty space that would soon be taken up by my boyfriend's brother. I bit my lip and thought of Damon. He wasn't really as bad as Stefan made him out to be. Deep down Damon was a sweet guy and it made me smile that I could bring it out in him. Damon appeared in front of me a few minutes later. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. His chest and stomach were just something that I would be dreaming about for nights to come. His sweat pants sat low on his waist. He looked incredibly sexy. Just then my phone started ringing. I grabbed it off the table beside the bed and looked at the caller ID.

"Stefan." I said in an aggravating tone.

"Allow me?" He said putting his hand out for me to hand him the phone. I thought about it and handed him my phone before the next ring. He hit answer and said "Hello brother." He paused and listened to Stefan. "Well, Elena doesn't want to speak to you right now, if she did she wouldn't have handed me her phone." Damon walked over to the window and stood with his back to me staring out into the night. He looked amazing I wanted to walk up behind him and run my hands all over him….oh my god what was I saying. Before I knew it Damon had hung up with Stefan and was getting into the bed.

"Do you think Stefan is using me? You know because I look like Katherine."

"Honestly I do not know." He said looking into my eyes. "My little brother and I really don't have many heart to heart conversations."

"Right." I said looking away from him and putting a fake smile on my face.

"I can only speak for me, and personally you remind me nothing of Katherine."

"Damon. Be serious. She could be my twin. I have seen the picture."

"Looks wise maybe. But your personalities….you are polar opposites. You are much sweater then Katherine."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. "Good night Damon."

"Sleep well Elena."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am glad you guys enjoyed the mental picture of Damon in those sweatpants and nothing else. It was difficult not to write what I would like to do if he was in bed with me like that lol. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

I began to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Damon lying next to me still sleeping. He was on his back, his head was turned towards me and the blankets were down below the waist of his sweat pants. A perfect view of his amazing chest and stomach.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself reaching over and rubbing my hands up and down his chest then moving down to his stomach. I imagined him reaching his hand up and gently grabbing my face and bringing me down to press his lips against me. I started to smile at my thoughts.

"You must be thinking of something really good." Damon whispered. My eyes shot open and I jumped a little. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said bringing his hand up and cupping my face. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?"

I bit my lip and moved my eyes from his gaze. This was not the first time I have felt attracted to Damon but it was definitely the first time I had such a vivid daydream about touching his amazing body and kissing his soft lips. "Um…it was nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." He said as he layed himself back down.

I looked up at the ceiling and just smiled. "Maybe I will tell you about it later."

"I look forward to it."

I moved closer to Damon and turned on my side to face him. He was just beautiful. He had the bad boy attitude, the perfect body, amazing eyes, and the ability to be sweat even if he would never admit that trait about himself.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Actually." He said turning into the same position I was in. "I am having a wonderful time just lying here in bed with you." He said with a smirk. I laughed, my eyes never leaving his. "Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me." I said thinking that I misheard him.

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach, I will give you a back rub."

"Um….." I said looking away from him.

He leaned in closer to me and whispered. "Come on Elena, I give _**amazing**_ massages."

I thought for a minute, every part of me wanted to scream yes; of course I wanted Damon's hands rubbing me. But it probably wasn't right. Who was I kidding I knew it wasn't right to want Damon the way I do, but I did, I couldn't help it. I turned away from Damon and took my shirt off. I quickly layed down and turned my head to look at him. "Prove it." I said smiling.

It seemed like Damon hesitated for a minute, maybe he was shocked that I actually agreed. He finally got up and swung his leg over me straddling me on his knees. He gently swept my hair off my back and to the side.

Damon put his hands on my shoulders and started to gently massage. He then ran his finger tips down my arms and then back up. He brought his hands down to my waist and rubbed my lower back with his thumbs. He put both hands flat on my back and gently rubbed up until he hit my bra. He slid his hands under the strap and then moved them around to my side. He pulled his hands out form under the bra strap and un hooked it.

"Damon."

"Relax please Elena." He said in soothing voice. Damon brought his hands back up to my shoulders and slid my bra straps down. He bent his head down so he was right next to my ear. "Lift yourself up for a second." He whispered. I hesitated for a second but finally lifted myself up enough for him to slide my bra out of the way. Once it was off he tossed it and it landed on the floor by the bed.

Just then my phone started ringing. "Huh." I said in a very aggravating tone. "Damon can you grab my phone?" Damon handed me my phone and I looked at the caller ID. "Shit its Aunt Jenna, what do I tell her?!"

"The truth?"

I rolled my eyes and hit the answer button.

"Hello."

"Elena! What the hell is going on where are you?"

"Aunt Jenna, hi. I am so sorry I didn't call. Look Bonnie is kind of going through some things and I stayed with her last night. She really needs me so I told her I would stay with her for a few days."

"Elena, you know I am not super strict. But you really need to call me to at least let me know what is going on."

"I know Aunt Jenna, and I am sorry. We just got wrapped up in talking and…and it's no excuse I am sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."

"OK. I am just glad you are safe."

"I am. I will talk you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hit the end button on the phone and put it in the empty space beside me.

"Shall I continue?"

"Please." I said smiling.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to squeeze them. He then went to massage my arms and moved them slightly away from my body. He placed both hands on my right side and massaged up and down my side then switched and did the same to my left. Damon then moved down and started rubbing the back of my thighs. He worked his way down my legs as he moved back to his side of the bed. He turned himself and started massaging my feet. When he was done he moved back up to the top of the bed and he leaned over me.

"So, was I right? Do I give amazing massages?" He whispered.

**MAKE ME HAPPY….CLICK AND REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I am glad that you are enjoying this story!!**

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while to get up {5 days is I think the longest it has taken me to update so far.} I made it a little longer then my usual chapters to try and make up for the wait! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Truly amazing." I said turning my head to look at him. I didn't enjoy the fact that he was done. His hands felt incredible on my body.

Damon smirked and said "I told you. Aren't you glad you agreed to let me do it?"

"Mmmhmmm." I said as I closed my eyes. I tried to imagine his hands gliding over my body again but I couldn't recreate that feeling.

"Well I am going to go get in the shower." Damon said as he got out of the bed.

"Is that an invitation?" As soon as I heard the words I couldn't believe I said that out loud. That was definitely something Damon would say not me, especially not to my boyfriends brother. But I couldn't help it he looked gorgeous and with him giving me a back massage while we were both half naked….I just couldn't help myself but I definitely shouldn't have verbalized it.

Damon let out a small laugh. "Anytime darling." He walked into the bathroom and I heard him turn the shower on.

I stared into space and smiled to myself. The thought of being in the shower with Damon, the hot water running down his gorgeous body…OK enough of that fantasy. I got up and grabbed one of the bras from the shopping bags and put it on. Then I decided to call Bonnie to let her know that I used her in my lie to Aunt Jenna. I grabbed my phone and went through my contacts until I came to Bonnie then hit call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Elena, what's up?"

"Well I kind of took a little road trip, and I told my aunt that I was going to be spending a couple days with you. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you see her around town."

"A road trip. Where to?"

"Um I would rather not say."

"Did you take a romantic getaway with Stefan?"

"No. We got into a huge fight; I will tell you all about it when I get back."

"Then who are you with? I know you wouldn't go alone." I was quiet for a few minutes. "Elena?"

I knew how Bonnie felt about Damon, and I didn't blame her. He attacked her and she had every reason to not trust him. Part of me didn't want to tell her, but she was my best friend I couldn't lie to her. "I am with Damon."

"What?! Oh my god do you need me to call Stefan?"

"No. Bonnie I told you we are fighting."

"Elena, are you crazy this is Damon, the same guy who almost killed me…"

"Bonnie, he won't hurt me. I just needed a break from Stefan. I promise I will be safe and I will be home before you know it." Bonnie didn't respond. "Bonnie, trust me. I will be fine. Damon actually saved me. When I was leaving Stefan's after the fight I got into an accident, my car is totaled. I was stuck inside because of my seatbelt and Damon got me out."

"Fine Elena. Just please be careful. I trust you but forgive me if I have trouble forgiving someone who nearly killed me."

"I will call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. The conversation with Bonnie made me remember that Damon was a dangerous person and he had done a lot of bad things, like attacking my best friend. It was almost like being with him lately made me forget all of it. He seemed different when it was just him and me.

"Awww." I jumped turning around and Damon was standing there with a towel wrapped low on his waist. I could stare at him like that for hours. But of course I tried my best not to. "You put your bra back on." He said with a smirk. I looked down and remembered I hadn't put a shirt on yet. "Are you OK?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yea…I am fine. I just called Bonnie to let her know about the lie I told Aunt Jenna."

"Yea I know I heard the whole conversation." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Look Elena, I promise, you are safe with me." He said looking into my eyes.

"I know, I believe you." I said looking at him with a small smile. "I should probably get dressed."

"Stay like that if you're comfortable." He said lifting one eyebrow.

"And are you staying like that?" I asked nodding to his towel.

"If you would like me too." He said smirking. "Why don't we rent some movies and order room service then tonight we can go out."

"Great I am starving." I said ignoring his first comment. I walked over to the window and picked up my tank top that was on the floor and through it on. "But first I think I should repay you for earlier. I want to give you a massage." Damon just stared at me like he must have heard me wrong. "Come on." I said patting the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

After a few seconds Damon did as he was told. He layed down in the middle of the bed, as I was getting onto the bed he turned his head to look at me.

"This really isn't necessary Elena."

"You don't want a massage from me." I said looking at him and giving him a fake pout.

Damon let out a small laugh and closed his eyes. I climbed on top of him and sat on his but with my legs on each side of him. "Is this OK?" I asked

"Mmmhmmm." Was all he said.

I began to rub his lower back, just above the towel that was still wrapped around his bottom half. I let my thumbs slip just under the towel for a second. I worked my way up his sides and rolled myself forward so I was on my knees and could reach his neck. After a few seconds I leaned my head down to his ear and whispered very low. "Are you enjoying this?"

He opened his eyes to look at me and smiled. "You have no idea."

I kept rubbing him for about fifteen more minutes. He had an amazing body. I loved the way he felt. I think I was enjoying touching him as much as he was enjoying the massage. I brought my leg over and layed facing him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"All done already?" He asked smirking. He turned so he was no on his side just like I was.

I said nothing I just continued to stare into his eyes. After a few seconds I dropped my eyes slightly and looked at his lips then brought my eyes back up immediately. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest; I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned in so my lips were about three millimeters from his I paused and felt his breath on my face. He didn't move a muscle, he layed there like a statue waiting to see what my next move was. A few seconds later I closed the gap between us. The kiss started out slow and gentle, he moved his hand around to my lower back and pulled me in closer to him. His lips felt incredible, I have never gotten goose bumps from kissing someone until now. I traced his lower lip with my tongue, he immediately let me in and the kiss grew more intense.

After just a few minutes Damon broke the kiss. "We should probably order that room service. You said you were starving right?" He said not waiting for an answer as he grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the room service number.

I was a little confused. Damon seemed to be into the kiss a few minutes ago, he was definitely kissing me back, then all of the sudden… I wonder what happened. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom as Damon ordered the room service.

I made my way out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Breakfast should be up here in about ten minutes."

"Great." I said as I got back into bed. I noticed he was no longer in the middle of the bed but rather back to his side. And he no longer had the towel wrapped around his waist; instead he was back in his black sweatpants.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he was scrolling through the selections on the television.

He was acting like nothing happened, like ten minutes ago we were not lying in this bed making out. It made me really mad but what was I supposed to do, I mean I did have a boyfriend back home. "It doesn't matter." Damon looked over at me; my tone must have sounded harsh or aggravated. He only looked for a second before he turned back to the television.

"Horror movie?"

"Fine with me." I said crawling under the blankets. I wasn't a huge fan of horror movies but I wasn't about to get into a movie argument.

A few minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door and someone saying "Room service!" Damon got off the bed and walked over to the door. When he came back in he was wheeling a cart that had coffee, milk, orange juice and a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon on it. There was also a medium size bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite. Damon wheeled the cart to my side of the bed and without saying anything walked back over to his side of the bed.

"Thank you. Wow, I love chocolate covered strawberries, they are my favorite." I said reaching in the bowl and grabbing one.

"I know." He said not taking his eyes off the television.

"How do you know?" I asked in a shocked and confused tone.

"I heard you tell Stefan a few weeks back."

It was true. A few weeks before Valentine's Day I told Stefan that I absolutely loved chocolate covered strawberries in hopes that he would get me some for Valentine's Day. But he didn't. I mean don't get me wrong he got me beautiful roses and fancy chocolates but it just wasn't what I was expecting. "Oh." I said taking another bite of the strawberry. I finished eating my breakfast and grabbed the bowl with the remaining strawberries. I sat back against the headboard and continued watching the movie. It was getting scarier, so I pulled the blankets closer to me. I could feel Damon look over at me every time I would squirm because of something scary. It surprised me that he didn't make any of his little comments.

I jumped and made a little noise. This time Damon looked over, reached his arm around me and pulled me in close to him. "If you don't like scary movies why did you say you wanted to watch this?" He asked half laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a small laugh.

I grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and lifted it up so it was directly in front of his mouth. "Want a bite?"

He looked at the strawberry then down at me. "The strawberry or you?" He asked with a smirk.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry it has been forever since I updated. For those of you who didn't read my note on my other story I have been feeling like crap lately and haven't been able to write. This chapter is a little on the short side but I wanted to give you guys something new!! ENJOY!**

_**PREVISOULY:**_

_**I jumped and made a little noise. This time Damon looked over, reached his arm around me and pulled me in close to him. "If you don't like scary movies why did you say you wanted to watch this?" He asked half laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a small laugh.**_

_**I grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and lifted it up so it was directly in front of his mouth. "Want a bite?"**_

_**He looked at the strawberry then down at me. "The strawberry or you?" He asked with a smirk.**_

**Chapter 6**

I let out a small laugh. Of course he would say that.

"Um what do you think?"

"You." He said with a smirk.

"Hmmm I said what do think, not what you want."

"And why do they have to be two different things?" He took a bite of the strawberry. "Mmmmm." He said. He bent his head towards my ear. "You would have tasted better." He whispered.

His breath on my neck made me shiver a little, probably not enough for a regular person to notice but I am sure he noticed. What was going through this man's mind? One minute we are making out, the next he is totally ignoring the fact we did it, now he is back to his…well his usual sexy self. We continued to watch the movie and it was getting scarier again. I involuntary cuddled closer to Damon.

"You know." He said. "It is kind of funny how cuddle up to a vampire when the movie gets scary." He said laughing. I laughed slightly at the irony and slowly started to move off of him but he tightened his grip around me. "I didn't tell you to get off me." He said looking down at me.

* * *

We finished the scary movie and moved on to a comedy. We were about half way through when Damon reached for the remote and hit pause.

"Did you want me to order you some lunch?" He asked turning towards me.

"Sure, I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Preferences?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Pizza it is." He said as he picked up the phone and called for room service.

As Damon was ordering my phone started ringing. I reached for my phone and checked the screen.

"Stefan." I whispered. I hit the answer button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello." I said rolling my eyes. I could see Damon watching me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Elena. Are you OK?"

"Yes, Stefan of course I am OK."

"I want you to come home. You don't have you necklace…tell me where you are and I will be there to get you."

"Stefan for the hundredth time, I don't want to come home right now. When I am ready to go home I will. And I don't need my necklace, I am safe with Damon."

"Elena, we should really talk about…"

"About what? About the fact that you failed to mention that I look EXACTLY like your ex girlfriend. About how I am most likely connected to her in some way. Stefan you lied to me. I can handle the fact you are a vampire and all the other weird stuff but I can't deal with lying. I am sorry but I don't want to come home right now and I definitely don't want to talk to you."

I didn't wait for his response. I pressed the end button and placed my phone back on the table beside the bed. Damon had finished ordering the food for me and was staring at me.

"So." Damon said breaking the silence. "Your pizza will be up shortly."

"Great. Thanks." I said forcing a small smile on my lips.

Damon turned back towards the television and resumed the movie. After a few minutes a few tears ran down my cheek. Damon must have saw because he paused the movie again and looked over at me.

"I will take you home if you want." He said

I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "No, I don't want to go back just yet." I said quietly. "It's just…how could he just lie to me like that and expect me to be all fine with it all." I said, not really talking to Damon more like just thinking out loud.

"Look, Elena." Damon said turning more of his body towards me. "I already told you, you are _nothing_ like Katherine."

"I know." I said even quieter. "But if there was even one time that he looked at me, even for a second and thought or pretended I was Katherine…" I took a breath in to try to calm down. "And of course he would never tell me if he has."

Damon pulled me in and wrapped both his arms around me. After a few seconds I hugged him back and just let my tears run down my cheeks. He brought his hand up and gently rubbed the back of my head. He placed a small kiss on the top of my head and pulled me in tighter. Damon held me for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door and someone yelling room service. I slowly pulled away from Damon and he slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door. I took that opportunity to go into the bathroom and wash my face since it was probably looking awful from crying.

I turned on the hot water and a little bit of cold water. I splashed my face a few times then turned the water off. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and ran a brush through it several times. I pulled it back into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Damon was back in bed and my pizza was at the end of the bed.

"Sorry about my little melt down before." I said half smiling as I got into the bed.

Damon turned and smirked at me. "Totally understandable." He paused and turned back to the television and just before hitting play he said "Stefan doesn't deserve you."

* * *

We finished the comedy without saying anything to each other. Damon put on an action movie that I wasn't too thrilled with but I watched it. The credits started to roll and I looked over at Damon.

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"OK, well I am going to go take a shower and get dressed." I said as I climbed out of bed.

I went over to the pile of bags and grabbed a pair of jeans, a top and some fresh underwear before heading into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my clothes, turned on the hot water, and stepped into the shower. Taking a hot shower when I was upset about things was one of my favorite things to do, besides writing in my diary of course. And since I didn't bring my diary on this impromptu trip, I had to settle for the heat of the water to ease the stress of the day. Damon was being an amazing friend on this trip. I was starting to see a side of him that I am sure he hadn't shown many people, if any. I liked that he felt…almost comfortable with me…like almost like friends. I guess lately I was making it a habit of zoning out in the shower. I quickly finished washing myself and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel from the nearby hook and started to dry myself off. When I was dry I wrapped the towel around my head with my wet hair inside. I put on a pair of green panties and a green bra. I slid on some dark wash jeans and a black short sleeve top. I walked over to the mirror and put on a little makeup I wasn't sure where we were going so I went with some brown eyeliner, brown mascara, and some lip gloss then took the towel off my head and blow-dried my hair.

When I came out of the bathroom Damon was still on the bed but he seemed to be staring into space flipping through the channels. I walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"So where are we going?"

After a few seconds he came out of whatever trance he was in and looked over at me. "You look…" He seemed to be thinking of the word to use.

"Nice?" I offered as I smiled.

"I was going to say… delicious." He said smirking.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**AGAIN SOOO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I have been caught up reading Shadow Souls so I haven't been writing as much. I know I should have updated one of my other stories first since it has been a while but I had an idea for this and I really wanted to write it. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 7**

Damon quickly dressed in some jeans a white tee shirt and his leather jacket. I don't think I have ever seen him in anything but that. Well, besides his sweatpants…and a towel. After Damon was dressed we left the hotel and headed down to the car.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked. Damon unlocked my door and opened it for me.

"Nope." He said just before closing the door.

We pulled up to a brick building it was an average size place and by the number of cars outside it seemed to be busy. We walked in and it was a large restaurant with a medium sized stage at one end and a decent size dance floor in front of it. Damon walked over to the hostess and I followed. He gave his name and handed the lady two rectangular pieces of paper. The young women led us to a table just in front of the dance floor. The stage seemed to be set up like someone was going to be performing.

"Is there someone performing tonight?" I asked Damon.

"Yes, Daughtry."

"You bought tickets to this?" I finally realized. "When, I was with you the entire trip?"

"I have my ways." He said smirking.

I smiled and opened up my menu. Everything on the menu sounded delicious. After a few minutes the waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Ashley; I will be your server tonight. Are you all set to order?"

Damon and I both nodded. He gestured to me for me to go first.

"I will have the chicken parmesan."

"Spaghetti or penne?" The waitress asked me.

"Penne, please."

She wrote it down and looked over at Damon.

"I will have the steak, a little on the rare side please."

I held in my giggle and the waitress wrote it down.

"Anything to drink?"

"We will have a couple of beers." Damon said handing her both our menus.

Surprisingly she didn't even question my age even though I knew I did not look twenty-one. The waitress walked away to put our order in.

"I didn't know you like Daughtry." I said

Damon didn't respond he just smirked and kept staring at me. A few seconds later a women walked up on stage and greeted everyone in the room then announced the band. After about three songs our food came. It was delicious. I have had chicken parm many times but this was defiantly one of the best. Damon seemed to enjoy his steak but we didn't say anything to each other while we ate. People began filling up the dance floor as they were through with their meals. Damon and I sat and listened to the rest of their songs. After probably an hour the band announced that they would be playing their last song for the night.

_'Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_ Spittin out smoke on the side of the road_

_ I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_ To tell you I was wrong but you already know'_

"Elena." Damon said. I turned away from the stage to face him. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and said "Sure."

Damon stood up and held out his hand and I place my hand in his. I stood up and we walked out on to the dance floor. Damon took me in his arms and pulled me in close to him.

_'All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_ As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_ I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_ After the life we've been through_

_ Cause I know there's no life after you.'_

I always felt awkward slow dancing, I never knew where to look or if I should talk…but with Damon it was so…so natural. He was actually a great dancer. I am not sure why I was surprised, I have learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to Damon Salvatore. Although I usually would stop myself from staring into his blue eyes, I didn't while we were dancing. I let myself get lost in them. My heart started to race so after a few minutes I dropped my eyes down.

_'All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_ Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah' _

Damon brought his finger to my chin and pushed my head up so I was looking in to his eyes again. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Damon leaned in and stopped just millimeters from my lips, probably giving me a chance to back away; instead I closed the gap between us. He moved his finger from my chin and cupped my head with his hand. The song ended and so did our kiss. Everyone in the restaurant began clapping Damon and I just stood there for a minute then when we realized what was happening started clapping as well.

"Come on we should head back." Damon said.

I followed him to the door. I wasn't going to put up with him pretending this didn't happen this time. We were going to talk about it; we had to. We both got into the car and Damon started it.

"I think we should talk about what we just did." I said looking straight ahead out the window.

Damon didn't say anything for a few minutes. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the hotel.

"Why? So we can dissect it for two hours and then come to the conclusion that it was a mistake? Let's save the two hours of both our existences and I will just apologize now." He turned to look at me. "Sorry."

"Damon." He turned back to look at the road. "It wasn't your fault…I kissed you back…both times."

Damon didn't say anything else. He pulled into a space in the hotel parking lot and we both got out of the car.

"I will walk you back to the room but I am going to go out tonight, I need to feed."

"OK." I said in a small voice. With no words Damon walked me to our room. Before I slid the key card into the door I turned to look at him. "Will you be back tonight?"

"I will only be gone a couple hours." He said turning his head so he didn't have to look me in the eyes.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. I needed to talk to someone but I had no one to call. I couldn't call Bonnie, she didn't even like the idea of me coming here with Damon I don't even want to know how she would react if I told her we kissed…twice. And obviously I couldn't call Stefan. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. After a few minutes I sat up and took my shoes off. Then I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I came back out and got in to bed and turned the television on. I started to drift asleep but I left the television and lights on.

* * *

Something woke me up; I am not sure what it was. I turned myself on my side and propped myself up with my elbow. Damon was sitting on a chair taking his shoes off. I know it wasn't him that woke me since he usually moved without a sound.

"Welcome back." I said. My eyes were still not used to the light so they were half closed.

"Go back to sleep."

"Damon."

"Elena." He said in the same tone that I had said his name.

"I want to talk."

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?" I sat myself up more and raised my voice slightly. I was getting aggravated that he wouldn't even discuss what happened.

"Because it would be pointless" He paused and raised his head to look me in the eyes. "You are with Stefan."

He grabbed his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom.

"What if I said I felt something?" I didn't know what else to say…so I went with the truth.

Damon stopped in his tracks. He let out a deep breath and said "It wouldn't matter. I won't go through that again and I won't put him through it either." He continued walking and before closing the door he called out to me. "We are heading back home tomorrow after you eat breakfast." Then I heard the bathroom door close.

**So I am going to see Daughtry tomorrow night and I just love the song 'Life After You' so that is how I came up with that part of this chapter. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! The Daughtry concert was AMAZING!! Enjoy chapter 8!!**

_**Previously:**_

"_**What if I said I felt something?" I didn't know what else to say…so I went with the truth.**_

_**Damon stopped in his tracks. He let out a deep breath and said "It wouldn't matter. I won't go through that again and I won't put him through it either." He continued walking and before closing the door he called out to me. "We are heading back home tomorrow after you eat breakfast." Then I heard the bathroom door close.**_

**Chapter 8**

I decided not to wait for Damon to get out of the shower. I knew he wasn't going to talk to me no matter how much I pressed the issue. I quickly changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I cuddled up under the blankets, closed my eyes and thought about the amazing time we had. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed. I was sure Damon slept somewhere else last night even though there was really no need to. I slowly got myself out of bed and grabbed a pair of panties, a bra, a pair of jeans and a light weight purple sweater from the bags. I didn't see Damon anywhere. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. When I came out there was a small white bad and a cup of coffee on the table near the TV stand. Damon was packing everything up.

"There is a muffin and coffee for you for breakfast." He said not looking at me.

"Thanks." I said. I shoved my pajamas in one of the bags that Damon had moved to the bed.

"Ready?" He asked still not looking at me.

"I guess." I grabbed my coffee and muffin and Damon grabbed the bags.

After stopping at the desk to check out we headed out to the car. Damon threw the bags in the trunk after unlocking my door. We both got in and Damon turned the radio on. I knew right then it was going to be a long ride home because the entire trip he never turned the radio on…we talked. I let out a small sigh, I knew with his enhanced senses that Damon heard me but he pretended not to. I took a big sip of my coffee and opened the medium white bag to get my muffin. Chocolate chip. My favorite. It amazed me at how much Damon really new about me. It made me wonder if Stefan knew me as well. After I finished my breakfast my phone started ringing. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I hit the ignore button and tossed it onto my lap.

"You know, you are going to have to talk to him eventually."

"Why? You won't talk to me."

Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel and fidgeted a little in his seat. "We aren't dating."

I turned to look at Damon. "We kissed Damon." I paused. "Twice." I whispered.

"We are not having this conversation Elena." He said coldly.

"Why not?!" I yelled back aggravated. Damon just shook his head and didn't move his eyes from the road. "So, if I told you that the minute I get home I planned on breaking up with Stefan…would you want to talk about it then?"

"Elena, stop it. You are not going to break up with Saint Stefan."

"You know what Damon…fine. You want to pretend that we didn't have the most amazing kiss last night then fine. But either way I am breaking up with Stefan when I get home."

Twenty minutes went by. Neither of us said anything to each other. Finally Damon pulled over to the side of the road and shut the car off. I didn't move my eyes off the road ahead.

"Amazing?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I thought it was." I said looking down at my hands.

Damon brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead. "Aaahhh Elena, I don't know what to say. Yes the kiss was amazing." He turned his head to look at me. "Both of them were. But…"

"But what Damon?" I asked. I placed my hand gently on his leg.

"Elena, you remember what I am, how I live right? I refuse to make a living off bunnies like my dear brother."

"I am not asking you to change, Damon."

"Not now maybe…but eventually…it just wouldn't work Elena. As much as I hate to admit it…it just wouldn't."

Damon started the car and put it in drive. I really wasn't sure what to say. I would never ask him to change anything about himself for me. But I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him of that too easily. The rest of the car ride was uncomfortable and silent. Instead of bringing me home Damon pulled into his own driveway.

"Aren't you going to drop me at my house?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You need to speak to your boyfriend."

"Fine." I said as I got out of the car and slammed the door closed. "I will walk home."

I walked off in the direction of my house. Part of me could feel Damon's ice blue eyes on me but I didn't turn around. Twenty minutes later I reached my house. Jenna's car was not in the driveway.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the millions of questions she must have had.

My car however was parked safely in the driveway with not so much as a scratch on it. Damon must have arranged for it to be fixed and brought back to my house. I ran up the porch steps, through the front door and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my iPod off my desk and went to lay on my bed. I put my ear buds in and scrolled through my songs until I came to 'Life After You' by Daughtry. I hit play and closed my eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Chapter 9**

I was on my forth time listening to the song. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach. I rubbed my thumb over some white specks on my iPod's screen. The song ended and I was just about to play it again when I heard someone knocking at the front door. I pulled my ear buds out from my ears and pushed myself off the bed. I was praying it wasn't either of the Salvatore's. I really wasn't in the mood to speak to Stefan or Damon. I made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it and standing there was…Stefan.

"Hi Stefan." I said. I moved aside letting him inside. I figure I have to get this talk over so I might as well do it now.

Stefan walked passed me, walked over to my living room couch and sat down.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "Yes, of course." I hated that he thought I would really be in any danger while I was with Damon.

"Well do you mind telling me where you were? Damon was a little vague on the details."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said you went to visit his friend Bree and then you went to some concert."

I looked directly in Stefan's eyes. "Well, believe it or not Stefan, he is telling the truth."

Stefan looked down at his hands and then back up at me. I could tell he was concerned. I am sure he had been going crazy with worry since I took off.

"Did…did he hurt you Elena?"

That question made me really mad. Not only did he think I might not be safe with Damon but he actually thought Damon might physically hurt me. I admit that there was a point where I was scared that Damon would hurt me. But I know now that he would never physically harm me.

"No." I said right away. "Which is more then I can say about you."

Stefan turned his body towards me more and looked me deep into my eyes. His stare did not have the same effect as Damon's did; with Damon it was like he was looking into my soul.

"Elena, I am very sorry I did not tell you sooner…"

I held up my hand and cut him off. "Sooner? You didn't tell me at all…I found out." I paused. "I found out by finding a picture of her in your room after we had sex for the first time!"

"I know. And you can't even imagine the guilt I feel. I never met for you to get hurt."

"Well…I am not sure what you want me to say. I don't forgive you." I paused. "So, why do I look exactly like her? Are we related?"

Stefan looked away from me and stood up and walked over towards my window.

"It's not that simple. Yes you are related to Katherine. But there is more." He turned around to face me. "Elena, you were adopted."

"What?" I asked quietly. My voice was shaky and my heart rate quickened.

"I did some digging. The resemblance between you and Katherine was just too much to be a coincidence. And well…I found out you were adopted."

"And my birth parents…"

"I don't know. That would require me digging into the Pierce family history and I thought that may be a bit risky."

"How long have you known?" I asked holding back tears. I could barely get the words out, I was in complete shock.

"Elena…"

I cut him off. "How long Stefan." I said a bit harsher this time.

"Since we met." He answered honestly.

"And you just decided to share this information with me now?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Stefan, this is about who my parents are. How could you keep that from me? You know what, it doesn't matter. I want you to leave." I stood up from the couch and walked over to open the door. "Now."

Stefan slowly walked towards the door. "I am sorry." He said softly before he walked out of the house.

I slammed the door closed and ran up to my bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone off my dresser and scrolled down my contacts until I reached Damon's name. I stood there for a minute staring at my phone. I went back and forth in my mind trying to decide if I should call him. Finally after a few minutes I hit call and brought the phone to my ear.

"Yes Elena." He said in his usual cocky tone.

"Did you know I was adopted?" I asked. I was still trying to hold back my tears but it was getting more and more difficult. I felt like I couldn't get oxygen to my lungs fast enough so I was breathing heavy.

"No, I didn't." His tone had changed. He must have sensed I was upset.

"Are you lying?" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"Elena. I swear to you I had no idea you were adopted. What is going on?" His tone was more urgent.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to steady my breathing. "Stefan just came over and told me I was adopted and that he has known since we first met."

Damon didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just before I was about to say something he spoke.

"Are you OK?" He said softly.

"No. I am not OK. I just found out that my parents aren't my birth parents and I am crying on the phone to someone who probably could not care less."

"That isn't true. We are friends, remember?" He said. I didn't respond. "I will be over in a minute." The line went dead.

I placed my phone back on the dresser and then went into the bathroom to wash my face. I turned on the hot water and a little bit of cold. I splashed my face a few times then used some of my face scrub. I patted my face dry and rubbed some lotion on. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked back into my room. Damon was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I said softly. I made my way over to the bed and stood in front of him. He immediately stood up and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek to his shoulder. I closed my eyes tight forcing the tears back. I dropped my arms and stepped away from him. I walked over to the side of my bed and sat down with my back against the headboard and my legs out in front of me. "I didn't even get to break up with him." I said looking down at my hands.

Damon came and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Look Elena, I am new to this whole…having a friend thing, and to be honest I will probably suck at it most of the time. But if you change your mind…I mean just because you said you were going to doesn't mean you have to…no one has a gun to your head."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. "Thank you for coming over." I said as I turned my head towards him.

"Come on." He said slapping my leg lightly. He got up off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I swung my legs over the bed and followed him.

"We are going to rent some movies, than we are going to go by a load of junk food."

"Damon, you really don't have to…I mean if you have something else to do…"

He cut me off and turned around to face me. "_This_ is what I have to do today."

* * *

We returned from the video store and the grocery store. We got a bunch of different types of movies but mostly comedies and horror movies. At the grocery store we picked up ice cream, Oreos, milk, Swedish Fish, and some popcorn. We got back to my house and it was about 4:30PM.

"Let's watch a movie then I will order some pizza."

Damon threw the ice cream in the freezer and the milk in the fridge. He followed me back to the living room and I put in the first movie. We agreed on a comedy to start with.

After the movie Damon took out his cell phone from his pocket. He ordered some pizza to be delivered then hung up. Just then my phone started ringing. I grabbed it off the table and checked the caller ID. I sighed and hit the answer button.

"Hello? Hi Stefan." I said in an aggravated tone. I could see Damon out of the corner of my eye and he smirked. "I am fine Stefan, I am just really angry with you right now." Damon leaned over and tried to grab my phone from me. I leaned over the side of the couch to avoid him. Stefan continued on apologizing and what not. Damon had gotten up off the couch and walked to the side of the couch that I was leaning on. I quickly slid over falling onto my back on the couch. I let out a laugh and Stefan quickly asked what was going on. "Nothing." I answered plainly. Damon got back on the couch and was now on top of me. He leaned down and whispered in my free ear. "Do you want me to talk to him?" I felt his warm breath on my neck, it gave me goose bumps. "Look Stefan, I am really not in the mood to chat, I gotta go." Stefan told me he loved me and then said goodbye. "Bye." I hit the end button then lightly slapped Damon's arm. He slowly moved off of me and I sat up. "Your evil." I said smiling.

Damon raised his right eyebrow and smirked. "Yes… and don't you forget it."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Look Stefan, I am really not in the mood to chat, I gotta go." Stefan told me he loved me and then said goodbye. "Bye." I hit the end button then lightly slapped Damon's arm. He slowly moved off of me and I sat up. "Your evil." I said smiling.**_

_**Damon raised his right eyebrow and smirked. "Yes… and don't you forget it."**_

**Chapter 10**

"How long for the pizza?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes. Do you want to wait till it arrives before we start the next movie?"

"Yea sure." I paused. "We can just talk." I positioned myself on the couch so I was sitting on top of my left leg and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked slightly turning towards me.

"Well, let's just try to get to know each other…you know since we are friends now."

"OK." We were both quiet for a few seconds. "Did you want me to start?"

"No, I'll start." I paused and looked into his eyes. "Why are you so mean to people?"

"People suck." He answered casually as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But you are nice to me?" I am not too sure if that was a statement or a question, it kind of sounded like both.

He let out a small sigh. "Well…you don't suck."

"Damon." I said as I leaned my head to the left.

"What?" He asked half laughing.

"This isn't really helping me get to know you."

"Elena, I told you I am not good at this whole friend thing."

"Not true. You're not good at the opening up thing." I got up off the couch and walked toward the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" I called out to him.

"Are you offering?" Damon said softly.

I jumped and turned around to find Damon right behind me.

"Don't do that." I said smiling. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured myself some soda. I took a small sip and placed the glass on the counter with my hand still wrapped around it. "Does it hurt?" I asked softly still looking at my glass.

"Does what hurt?"

"Getting bitten." I said looking up at him.

"Depends. It _can _hurt." He walked closer to me and bent his head down to my ear. "But I have ways of making it very…pleasurable."

Just then the doorbell rang. Damon slowly turned from me and started to walk out of the kitchen. I bit my lip and stood there for what felt like forever. As soon as I was able to get my feet to move I walked back into the living room with my drink.

"I would have paid for the pizza, you bought everything else." I said as I sat down on the couch. Damon just rolled his eyes at me and opened the pizza box. "So do you want to put one of the horror movies on?" I asked as I grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Elena, it is still light out." He said looking towards the window. "We can't watch a horror movie yet."

"Great so we are going to save them all to watch in the dark." I said sarcastically.

Damon put in another comedy movie then came back to sit on the couch. We finished the pizza and I leaned back against the arm of the couch. My eyes started to get a little heavy. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and the credits were rolling and I had a blanket over me.

"Well hello sleepy head."

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked as I sat up a bit.

"Only about 25 minutes."

"Thanks for the blanket." I said smiling.

"What are friends for?" Damon smirked. "Well." He said getting up off the couch. "I think it is dark enough to put on the first horror movie."

I looked out the window and the sky black with a few stars in it. I made a face. "Are you sure?"

After putting the DVD in Damon turned off the only light that was on before he walked back to the couch. "Yup."

"Really Damon? We really have to turn off the lights?" I pulled the blanket up to my chin and turned my head to the screen.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon look over at me and smirk. He grabbed the remote and hit play. I sunk deeper into the couch and cuddled under the blankets a little more.

Damon sighed. "Come here." He said trying to sound annoyed. He lifted his arm up to the back of the couch making room for me.

I looked over at him; to be honest I was a little surprised. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Damon leaned his head to the left side telling me to come over. "I am not going to let you give yourself some sort of panic attack."

I slid over to Damon and cuddled up next to him. I fixed the blanket around me and he dropped his hand down to my side.

About a half hour into the movie there was a knock at the door. I automatically jumped and Damon laughed. He grabbed the remote and hit pause.

"It's your boyfriend." He said sounding actually annoyed this time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can you just tell him I am asleep, I really don't want to deal with…" I trailed off and looked up at Damon with pleading eyes. "Please." I added. Damon tossed the remote onto the coffee table and I slowly moved away from him so he could get off the couch. "Thank you." I whispered as he walked towards the door. I layed down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and then it was silent for a few seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon.

Stefan must have walked into the house because I heard footsteps.

"Elena, is sleeping. Keep your voice down."

"If she is sleeping why are you hear?" Stefan asked a little quieter.

"We were watching a horror movie and she fell asleep."

"Elena, doesn't watch horror movies, she doesn't like them."

Stefan was right, he would bug me all the time to watch one with him and I never would agree to it.

"Well, maybe she just doesn't feel safe enough around you to want to watch them." Damon said through his teeth.

It was quiet again for a few seconds. "Damon…you can leave now."

I could tell Stefan was getting angry. It's not that I didn't expect him to be angry; I mean he did come to my house to find me hanging out with his brother. Some people it might not have bothered but with their past and with what happened with Katherine I could see where his anger was coming from.

"Ahh brother." Damon said with a small laugh. "I'm not going anywhere." Although I was laying down with my eyes closed I could hear a smirk in Damon's voice.

I didn't want them to get into some awful fight and I knew Stefan wasn't just going to leave Damon here so I decided I had to get up and talk to him. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up on the couch. Stefan's back was towards the couch and Damon was facing in my direction. Damon's eyes dropped to look at me and Stefan immediately turned around.

"Elena."

"Stefan." I said in an aggravated tone. I sat up a little more. "What are you doing here? I told you on the phone I did not want to speak with you."

"Elena, I am sorry. What else do you want me to say? What can I do to fix this?"

"Stefan." I paused and took a deep breath. I had to do it. I couldn't be with him anymore and it was wrong to just keep telling him I didn't want to speak with him. "Look I can't be with you right now, I need a break…I want to break up." My eyes dropped from his; I couldn't bare to look into his eyes and see the pain and hurt that was caused by my words. When I finally got the nerve to look up he was gone.

Damon was standing in the same position with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a blank look on his face. I never saw Damon like that before; he was always so sure of himself.

"Wow." He finally said.

I turned around to the television. "Come on; let's get back to our movie." After a few seconds Damon had still not come over to sit down. I turned around and he was still standing there. It was starting to freak me out. "Damon." He didn't respond so I tried again louder this time. "Damon!"

"Yea." He said finally coming out of his trance. "Come on." I said nodding towards my direction. He finally began walking over to the couch. He sat down and picked up the remote. I scooted over a bit.

"What, did you suddenly become brave?" Damon asked lifting his left eyebrow.

I smiled and got back into my original position; cuddled into Damon's side under the blanket. "Are you OK?"

"Yea…just a little surprised is all." He hit the play button on the remote.

"Did you think I was lying when I told you I was going to break up with him?" I said softly.

"No, I just didn't think you had thought it all the way through."

We finished watching the first movie, and moved on to horror movie number two. As scarier scenes came on I pulled the blanket closer to my face. Damon pulled me in closer to his body. Every so often my mind would wonder; I did feel a little bad that I hurt Stefan but I knew it had to be done. I was hoping that now that I have broken up with him Damon will see that I was serious before and that I want to discuss 'us'. It was just before 1 AM when the movie ended. I slowly moved away from Damon. He grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and shut off the DVD player and the television.

"Are you going to stay over?" I asked softly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! I am sorry it took so long for an update but I had a hard time writing this for some unknown reason. This will be the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it!! **

_**PRIVOUSLY –**_

_It was just before 1 AM when the movie ended. I slowly moved away from Damon. He grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and shut off the DVD player and the television._

"_Are you going to stay over?" I asked softly._

**Chapter 11**

Damon was quiet for a few minutes. I waited for him to respond to me but he didn't.

"Damon?"

"If you want me to, I will."

I tossed the blanket that I was using over the back of the couch and slowly stood up.

We both made our way up to my room. I grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom Damon was lying on my bed leaning against my head board. He had taken off his shoes and shirt. I climbed into bed and sat on my knees facing him.

"So…" I began. "I broke up with Stefan."

He turned his face to look at me. "Yes, I know. Did you forget I was standing about two feet from the scene?" He asked lifting his eyebrow.

"No, I paused. "I just thought that would be a good way to start the conversation." I said looking down at my hands.

"What conversation?"

"Damon." I moved my head up and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ahhh Elena." Damon said letting out an aggravated sigh. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I am not that guy." He began walking around my room looking everywhere but at me.

"What guy?" I positioned myself on the bed so I could see him. "I am not asking you to be anyone you're not Damon." I paused but he didn't say anything. "Why did you kiss me?" I paused again giving him a chance to respond. It was really getting frustrating that he wouldn't answer me. "Was it some game? Make me fall in love with you and then just pretend nothing happened?" Tears were building up and I did not want him to see me cry. He started to slowly turn around. I moved myself under the blankets and layed down on my stomach. I closed my eyes so it would be easier to hide any tears that might leak out.

I heard him move toward me. I felt his finger brush against my cheek. "You fell in love with me?" He asked softly. His voice combined with his touch gave me goose bumps. His voice sounded surprised and a little shaky. I was a little shocked at what I said; I didn't really mean to blurt out that I loved him, no matter how true it was.

"Does that change things?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed. He didn't answer. I turned my head away from him. "Good night Damon." I said with a hint of aggravation in my voice.

It was quiet. I wasn't sure if Damon was still in my room or if he had made a quick and quiet exit. I knew he hadn't come to bed because no matter how careful he moved I would have definitely felt him get into the bed. I decided not to open my eyes to see for myself where he was; instead I drifted off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning. I was alone in my room. I had no idea what time Damon left. I let out a sigh and threw the blankets off of me. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After my shower I slowly dried myself off with a towel then wrapped it around my body. When I walked back into my room I grabbed my cell phone to check the time and noticed I had a text message. _'Please call or text me when you wake up.'_ It was from Damon. I was still a little aggravated with him about refusing to talk at all about things last night, but still I smiled when I saw it was from him. I hit reply and started to type. _'I am awake…what's up??' _I hit send and dropped the phone on my bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark purple v-neck three quarter sleeve top. I grabbed a bra and panties from my dresser and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. After getting dressed I blow dried my hair and did my makeup. When I came out I had another text message. _'Do you mind if I come over?' _I was a little shocked since when did Damon Salvatore ask if he could come over. Usually he would just show up. I hit reply and typed. '_No, come on over.' _

A few seconds later there was a knock at my window. I walked over and let him in.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi."

I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So…what's up?" I asked.

"I thought we should talk." He walked over to my chair and grabbed my teddy bear off it before sitting down. He placed the stuffed animal on his lap.

"Wow! Damon Salvatore wants to talk?!"

Damon smirked and dropped his eyes down. "Yes, he does."

"Well go ahead." I said as I moved myself so I was leaning on the headboard. "I am all ears."

Still not looking at me Damon began to talk. "I am not going to deny the fact that when we kissed I felt something. And…" He got off the chair and walked over towards me. He brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed small circles with his thumb. He let out a small breath. "And I am not going to deny the fact that I am completely in love with you." He said a little softer.

I knew there was a but coming so before he could say anything else I spoke. "So what is the problem?"

"Have you forgotten how I survive? I am not Stefan and I have no plans on adopting him as my new role model."

"I never said I wanted you to. I have told you before, I am not and will not ask you to change who you are…ever." Damon bent down and placed his lips softly on mine. He began to pull away but I grabbed his arm and lifted my head up to grab his lips with my own. He didn't pull away right away. After a few minutes he pulled away slightly keeping our faces close. "I promise, I don't want you to change who you are." I said softly. He leaned in again to place a quick gentle kiss on my lips. He looked up into my eyes and stared into them for a few seconds like he was concentrating on something. He leaned over and put his mouth next to my ear.

"I will be by around five to pick you up." He whispered.

Before I could get any words out to ask what he was talking about he was gone. I smiled to myself as I thought about the kiss. I could tell he felt more relaxed than the previous two.

* * *

4:55 PM is what my cell phone read. Damon would be by soon to pick me up for who knows what. Since I had no clue what we were doing I just stayed in my jeans and purple top. If it wasn't appropriate he would just have to wait for me to change. I walked down the stairs to the living room and decided to watch television until he came. Just as I turned on the T.V. there was a knock at my front door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello Elena." Damon said with a smirk. He gently grabbed my right hand and brought it up to his mouth and placed a small kiss on it. He was in his usual black jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket attire so I quickly came to the conclusion that what I was wearing would be fine.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see." He said smirking. He nodded his head toward his car. "Come on." He put his arm out for me to put mine through it.

We walked to his car. He unlocked and opened my door. When I was in the car he shut it and walked around the driver's side. The car ride to wherever we were going was quiet. I couldn't speak for Damon but I was nervous. We really hadn't discussed anything about the kiss…kisses. I was assuming this was a date but I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

After almost an hour of driving we reached the beach. Damon pulled into the parking lot. There were only about 3 other cars parked. He shut the car off, got out and with his super fast vampire speed was at my door opening it before I even had my seatbelt off. I got out of the car and Damon shut my door. We walked towards the shoreline. There was a group of people right across the parking lot area. We walked a ways down the beach to a big rock formation. Damon started climbing up and then turned around to grab my hand to help me up. It wasn't that tall but the view from it was amazing.

I was still holding Damon's hand. I sat down and squeezed his hand tighter and pulled a little so he would sit also.

"It's beautiful." I said looking out at the sun setting over the ocean.

"So, I never got to ask you." He began. I turned my head to look at him. "Did you have fun on our road trip?"

I smiled. I loved how 'our road trip' sounded. "Yes, I did." I looked down at my lap. "I am sorry you didn't."

His head quickly turned towards me. "What are talking about? Who said I didn't?"

"Well, you were pretty mad with me when we left…"

We were still holding hands; he brought both our hands to his mouth and kissed my hand gently.

"I wasn't mad at you. I just really didn't want a repeat of what happened with Katherine. But I know you aren't her and would have never done what she did to us."

We continued to watch the sunset. Once the sun dipped below the horizon I turned to look at Damon. He placed a finger under my chin and slowly pulled my face towards him. The minute our lips touched passion just flowed through my body. I had never experienced anything like it from any other person. Since the sun had set is was getting a little cold. Damon broke the kiss and took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks." I stuck my arms through and cuddled into his sides. I loved that he knew me so well. I knew there would be obstacles in our relationship. True love isn't some fairy tale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER…BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**THE LAST LINE OF THE STORY IS A QUOTE FROM ONE TREE HILL. IT IS IN LUCAS' SPEECH AT HALEY AND NATHEN'S WEDDING!**


End file.
